The Intervention
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Sometimes in life, it takes that one person to change your entire outlook on life. J/L as always. Read inside for details. 2-shot
1. Chapter 1

The Intervention

AN:- Hey guys! I have been MIA for a while & I'm sorry. I've been busy with work & college & also it was my birthday yesterday (Sunday) so I've been busy with that.

This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote so until I've done this, my other stories are on temporary hold. Enjoy this anyways!

Some of this is based off spoilers I have read

Remind me who I really am. Everyone has a dark side, do you love me? Can you love mine?

-Darkside by Kelly Clarkson.

Life had began to become a recurring cycle for Lauren Branning. Her life had been a never ending circus of drama, secrets and lies. She wouldn't admit it but her parents's actions affected her a lot more then she would admit.

Because of her father's number of an affairs, she had promised herself she wouldn't fall in love so she wouldn't have the same fate as her mother but she craved it. She wanted to feel love but she built her walls so high, she wouldn't allow it and in doing this, she hoped she would make herself unloveable because she didn't want her heart broken and she only knows one type of a relationship- her parents'.

Lauren's solution to deal with this was to drink and numb the pain. She didn't want to feel love, hate, anger, upset or any other pain. It made her feel comfortable and safe. She didn't talk to anyone about it. Only she understood. When her mother was battling cancer and she has become the mother, alcohol was the solution. It helped her block out feelings and hide from the truth. She was carefree then and could easily pretend she didn't haven't any drama in her life . She was in denial but then something happened to Lauren that change everything. She fell in love.

She used to think no one understood why she drank but now she had come to the conclusion no one understand her period. She didn't ask to fall in love with her cousin. She didn't wake up one morning and thought 'Oh, I'm gonna shag my cousin today and see how it turns out'. No. That would be sick. It crept up on her. She thought she had always been a little bit in love with Joey.

He came into her life like a crashing comet and left a mark on her like one did on earth. She couldn't pin point a time when she realised she was in love with him. She guess it was easier to not be aware of it and dismiss it because he was her cousin. She tried to ignore it for that reason but it just got too much, they admitted their feelings and it never bothered them again.

Lauren father's dramas were never too far away. Early April his new wife dropped a bombshell. She was pregnant. But then it got worse, her mother was pregnant. By the local hard man, Phil Mitchell's baby. So she had two siblings on the way but not the way it should be.

This messed with her head and she couldn't get her head around it. She wanted to talk to Joey, she knew she should because he had become the same as drinking but better. She had no longer the urge to drink with him by her side but to not to drink, now, would mean to talk to him and that scared her. She never had talked to anyone in her life. Not really. She talked to him more than anyone but some things she couldn't so alcohol was the only answer for her.

One morning, Lauren was preparing for college with a cup of coffee in her hand when the back door opened and Joey walked in.

"Morning, you. Ready for that mock exam?" He said, kissing her cheek. She scrolled at him then her attention was brightened by the sight of bacon sandwiches in his hand.

"I will be if one of them is mine" She replied, raising an eyebrow "They better be one for me"

"Lucky for you, there is one" He told her, handing her one of the bags. She took it quickly, throwing a wide grin over her shoulder.

"It's a good job I love you isn't it? Treating me as I'm your personal slave!" He proclaimed, smiling a little. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me ideas. You'll look quite sexy if I did that, with the right uniform" Lauren said, smiling now.

"So I'm not sexy in the first place then?" Joey questioned, shooting up an eyebrow.

"We both know the answer to that, Joseph" She half sang, moving towards him and kissed him softly.

"Lauren. Oscar wants you" Abi's voice called from behind them. Lauren groaned and pulled away, walking upstairs.

Abi quickly watched her go then hurried to Lauren's coffee cup. She held her hand up to stop Joey's questioning and brought to the cup to her mouth, taking a sip and sighed.

"Abi?" Joey questioned again, trying to work out her facial expression.

"Go on, tell me that's normal, like you have been for weeks. Tell me that's alright. Taste" She said, handing him the cup. He took it from her, taking a sip.

"Vodka" He said quietly, putting the cup down.

"At 8 o'clock in the morning? You wasn't here last time I know but you have to admit something is wrong" She told him, sighing.

"Abi, I'm sure every-"

"Don't say fine because she isn't. Get your head out of the sand and see what's going on because it isn't pretty. She needs our help" She cut across him, sighing.

He was about to reply when he saw Lauren reappear behind Abi. He sighed, looking at her, wondering how big of a problem she has.

"Oscar is all ready now. I have to go though, Abs" Lauren told Abi, smiling as she grabbed her bag.

"I'll walk you, yeah?" Joey offered.

Lauren nodded "I just need to get a folder from upstairs. Won't be a minute" and she disappeared again.

"She is fine, Abi. Really she is" He told Abi before walking into the hallway, taking Lauren's coat and waited for her.

Hours later, the sight of her father and his wife playing happy families made her feel sick and instead of talking about of it made her feel, she just wanted the image gone and to numb herself of the disgust and pain. She found herself with a bottle of vodka in the allotments. She didn't taste alcohol anymore. She didn't have a favourite anymore. She just knew which was stronger to get her to forgot easier.

When she was 2 thirds of the bottle down, she stopped, gasping. Lauren realised this wasn't the way forward and all she needed was Joey but that required talking. Then she realised one of the reasons she loved him so much. He never did ask her to talk or whatever. He allowed her freedom and if she wanted to talk, she could but if she didn't, he was still there for her. She stared at the vodka bottle and threw it against one of the sheds, sighing and it smashed. She almost regretted it but didn't as she made her way to his house.

As she was walking, she saw her father walking to the minute mart with a huge grin. This stirred her stomach and she quickly ran to the side of the street, throwing up just as Fatboy and Poppy were walking past.

"Babygirl, are you okay?" He asked, putting an arm around. Lauren shook her head sadly.

"Do you want to us to get anyone?" Poppy asked, a little worried.

"Joey. Can you get Joey please?" Lauren asked, quietly.

"I'll stay. You go. He is working tonight" Fatboy said to Poppy who nodded and walked away.

"Oh, Lauren, what's wrong" He proclaimed, once Poppy had gone. She shrugged, sighing.

"I don't feel so good, Fats" She said, quietly, leaning on him, feeling drowsy.

"Hey, don't pass out on me, don't you dare" He told her, shaking her gently but Lauren had already gone. Her eyes closed and her head slightly swaying. Fatboy caught her in time as she dropped and picked her up.

"What's going on?" Joey demanded, walking towards them.

"She asked for you before she passed out. She threw up over there but other than that, nothing a good hangover cure wouldn't solve" Fatboy told him. Joey nodded, sighing before taking an unconscious Lauren from Fatboy, looking at her smudged mascara under her eyes from crying and how white her skin looked, realising the family were right in thinking she had a problem.

"Oh, Lauren, what am I going to do with you, babe?" He said, kissing her forehead, feeling how cold she felt against his lips. He sighed.

"Thanks guys" He then said, looking at Fatboy and Poppy "I'll let you know she is. But like you said, a hangover cure will do the trick"

Joey met Alice in the square gardens who helped him open doors and help Lauren upstairs.

"I should be okay now, thanks, Al" He told Alice once he had laid Lauren on his bed. Alice nodded and left. He looked at Lauren decided she needed a change of clothes. He found a t'shirt in his drawer before taking off her jacket carefully, followed by her clothes before with trying not to wake up, he put his t'shirt over her head. She began to stir, looking confused.

"It's okay, babe, it's me. Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning" He told her, helping her into the bed covers.

"Okay. I love you, Joey" She said, quietly.

"And I love you too, Lauren but you need to sleep now" He replied,

kissing her briefly as she laid down. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

He gathered up her things, finding her phone and pocketed it. He realised he needed a different approach with Lauren and he planned doing it on his own, because he was the only one who really got her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Intervention.

ANs:

1. I've been so busy lately I haven't had time for anything! I'm only updating because I came home from college ill & even with a headache, updating makes me feel better & get well soon to lauras1992x who is ill too :( xxx

2- I'm turning this into a Multi chapter.

3- Me and a few twitter friends have a campaign going. Heat Magazine have started 'The Heat Twitter Awards' and one of the awards is 'Best Twitter Couple' and there is an option for you to nominate your own & that will be counted as a vote. We decided to put Jacqueline Jossa & Tony Discipline down for it. Can you all at least vote the once and help us get them it please. Google 'Heat World' or 'Heat Twitter Awards' and it comes up. When it comes to putting it, put their twitter names with an '&' in the middle because there's a character limit. For example, like: T_Discipline_ & jacquelineMjos.

Thanks guys for your support and enjoy the next chapter.

Nobody said it was easy, nobody said it would be this hard.

The Scientist- Coldplay.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, man?" Fatboy questioned as he sat in the drivers seat of his car and drove.

Joey sighed and looked back at a sleeping Lauren on the backseat. She had been dead to the world since she fell asleep the night before and didn't even wake as he put a pair of jogging bottoms and her shoes on before carrying her downstairs and into Fatboy's car.

"Yes. This is the only way. Everyone else in the family has tried and failed. Turn on your next right" Joey replied after a moment, taking into his surroundings. Fatboy nodded and turned on his right, taking note he was going to countryside more before being directed by Joey again and then saw a huge Victorian farm.

"Woah. How, man?" Fatboy asked in amazement.

"My Uncle Lewis. This is his house but he is away for the weekend. I phoned him, told him I needed some where safe and off the beaten track, he told me to come here" Joey replied as the car stopped and took off his seat belt.

"Not bad, not bad" Fatboy commented, looking around.

Joey chuckled "I'll be back in a moment" and he got out of the car, looking for the spare keys to the house, grabbing the bag with his and Lauren's clothes in too.

Lauren began to stir in the back seat. She realised she was in car and become scared, sitting up and undid her seatbelt. She calmed a little when she saw Fatboy.

"Fats?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't look at me, Babygirl. It's all your boyfriend's doing! I just drove!" He proclaimed, holding his hands up. She narrowed her eyes at him and saw Joey outside, looking around the flower pots.

She shot a look at Fatboy, made an annoyed noise and got out of the car.

"This is technically kidnap you know" She exclaimed, crossing her arms. Joey looked at her, rolling his eyes and handed her his phone.

"Go on, phone the police. I'm not stopping you" He told her, before walking towards the last plant pot and found the keys. She stared at him, at the phone then at the car.

"Well I don't have to stay here" She said, quickly, headed back to the car and found the car locked.

"Fats!" She exclaimed, trying to open the door again. He opened the window. She stared at him .

"Sorry, Lauren. I'm under strict orders. Bye. Good luck" He told her, before driving off. She stared at him, mouth wide open. She turned around to see the front door open. She went through it and went into a hallway. She followed Joey into a kitchen.

"What is this?" She demanded, putting his phone on the side.

"This is me doing what I can for the girl I love and if it means you hating me at the end of it, then so be it" He replied, putting the kettle on.

"I could never hate you, even if I tried and trust me I've tried but what's kidnapping me going to achieve?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't me kidnapping you, this is an intervention. Trust me" He replied, as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was Max.

"What are you going to do that we haven't tried, Joey? We have tried everything with her and its not worked. What's makes you different?" Max questioned.

"The difference is, Max, I give her freedom to talk. I don't shout at her and demand answers so she knows she can come to me anytime" Joey replied. He had to do this alone.

"We do talk to her and she says she is fine" Max proclaimed, sighing.

"You have known Lauren her whole life. You should know when she says she is fine, she isn't" Joey told him, exhaling deeply.

"And you do, do you? You have been about 5 minutes. You know nothing" Max said, quietly.

"I know enough. I know about the affairs. I know about Lauren trying to kill you. I know about Bradley and his wi-"

"Don't you dare talk about things you don't understand" Max cut across him.

"Oh I understand alright, Max. You and Derek weren't that much different. You both have a different take on parenting" Joey told him.

Lauren opened her mouth to argue but felt her stomach turn. She held her hand over her mouth. Joey sighed and pointed to the sink. She raced to it and he quickly followed her whilst listening to Max, leaning the phone against his shoulder whilst holding her hair back and she was sick.

"I'm not telling you where we are. I'm doing things my way now because you have failed so far. I'll make sure she is fine by my standards, not yours" Joey said on the phone.

"I can hear her being sick. Is she okay?" Max asked.

"What do you think? Now I got to go" Joey sighed, before hanging up.

"My dad is going to kill you" Lauren mumbled as she switched on the tap. He turned her around, got some kitchen roll and wiped her mouth before putting it down and tucked her hair behind ear.

"Well that's something I going have to risk. Come on. You need a shower and get changed. I'll make you something to eat" He replied, smiling as he cupped her cheek.

"Any other situation, I'd ask you to join me" She said, sadly. He laughed a little and kissed her forehead before taking her hand, taking her upstairs towards the bathroom then once she was in, went to make her breakfast...

"So kidnapper, what do you have planned for me today?" Lauren questioned, after her shower, towel drying her hair, changed.

"First things first, you need to stop calling this kidnap cos it really isn't and second, that's a surprise" Joey replied, putting a plate of bacon an eggs on the table. She rolled her eyes and sat down and ate.

"No, seriously, you need to tell me" She said after her last mouthful.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I take it going home is out of the question?" She questioned, sighing.

"Yes, it is, Lauren. Now second choice?" He proclaimed.

"I noticed there's a huge pond out there. Almost could be a lake. I want to go swimming" She replied, smiling. He was surprised at this.

"Ah, yes. That is quite the pond. I'll see if Gabriella has any swimwear" He told her.

"Who the hell is Gabriella?" Lauren demanded, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"My 17 year old cousin. You have nothing to worry. Seriously. She is like a sister to me" He replied, squeezing her hand. She nodded, breathing a sigh of relief...

"I'm not sorry for saying for this but you look hot" He commented, smiling as they stood by the pond.

"In your 17 year old cousin who is like your sister's swimwear?" She questioned, shooting an eyebrow.

"Beyond hot" He told her, smiling.

"Okay. Be thankful it stopped snowing then and is warm now" She replied, walking towards him. He nodded before taking her hand, looking at her intensely.

"What are you planning, Joey?" She asked, quietly, serious now.

"I'm just showing you what life can be like it if you let it" He told her, smiling a little. She sighed and nodded.

"I get that, I do. But what makes you think I deserve it?" She asked. He sighed and kissed her briefly.

"I would of thought that would be pretty obvious, Lauren" Joey proclaimed, looking at her. She nodded before they retreated to the pond...

"I want my phone" Lauren said, as they had a late lunch.

"Okay but take into account what I'm trying to do here please before you text anyone" He replied, sighing, handing her the phone.

"I only want to check Facebook" She muttered as she logged in. Her mouth fell open as she did.

"Lauren, babe, what's wrong?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Kirsty. She has put her scan pictures on Facebook because she had the scare the other day. They must of wanted to check everything was okay" She replied, sighing, put her phone down and walked off.

Joey gave her a while to calm down before going to find her. She was sat in a corner, her head in her hands. He didn't say a word and just put an arm around her arm, pulling her close, tucking her head under his chin. She looked up at him and kissed him. He sighed and kissed her back when he smelt and could taste alcohol of her breath. He narrowed his eyes, pulling away, looking around.

"You've been drinking. Where did you find it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged when he saw an empty beer can next to her.

"I know your trying but you can't control me" She said, sighing, standing up.

"I'm not trying to control you, Lauren. I'm trying to help you!" He proclaimed, standing up also.

"You have a funny way of showing it. Taking me against my own will. That's right helpful!" She exclaimed. He had no idea what to do now.

**Spoilers for next chapter: **

"_I don't want to force you to talk but you really need to. I can't watch you drink yourself in an early grave" _

_"You claim you get it but you really don't. No one does" _

_"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. You need to make a choice. It's the drink or me cos you clearly love that more than me" _


End file.
